Forbidden Fruit
by Unmotivated Genius
Summary: Shikaku Nara has been badly injured and is assumed dead. Temari discovers him and nurses him back to health at a desert oasis. The result of their meeting is far more dramatic than either could have ever imagined. ShikakuxTemari. Sex. Cussing. Adultery.
1. Prologue

**AN - Keep in mind that this story is completely random. I have been wanting to do something like it for a long time, and finally got around to it. It is rated M for future chapters. I do realize that this first chapter may seem a little random, confusing, and very short, but there is a reason for it. It is a prologue, and is merely introducing the story. The real story comes next.**

I do not own the Naruto Series, or any of the characters used within this story. It is merely a fan-made story involving those characters. The story, however, does belong to me.

**Forbidden Fruit**

**-Prologue-  
**

_Fear made him move faster as adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He was in a fight-or-flight situation, and he could use all the energy his body could muster up. It started out as a solo mission to gain intelligence and possibly capture a member of a group of rogues that called themselves the "Green Tigers". It started out fine, with him tracking them and sneaking into their camps at night, but things soon took a turn for the worst. They spotted him one day in the desert as he was following them through. With hardly any cover, and no shadows for him to use against them, the man was forced to take flight and hopefully make it to the walls of Sunagakure before they reached him. He knew it was a long shot. He was a genius, after all. He knew that unless some major stroke of luck occurred, he would die there, and his body would be lost in the sand dunes before anyone found him. _

_ Shuriken whizzed by his head and kunai slammed into the sandy dunes. He tried to move faster, but his limbs could carry him no more and gave out. He was dehydrated and tired. He couldn't blame them. He slammed into the sand, spraying tiny grains in all directions upon impact. The dark haired man rolled onto his back and waited for his death, the scars on his face crinkling slightly as he squinted to see the faces of his attackers. There were four of them, all wielding claw-like weapons. They slashed at the front of his torso, shredding his Jounin vest and tearing deep gashes into his flesh. They stabbed at him and raked down his body, hoping to kill him slowly and painfully while laughing manically the entire time. They were succeeding and his cries of agony were lost in the winds of the desert. Soon the man could handle it no longer. He faded into the warm, dark abyss. It reminded him so much of the shadows he loved. Perhaps he would finally join his ancestors in the forest. Perhaps he would become a guardian just like they had._

_ The four rogues paid no attention as the ragged, torn and slightly shredded jacket of the man was swept away by the wind. The tattered beige material was heavily blood stained, and dirty from travelling. It floated freely through the air, carried by strong currents of air._

_

* * *

_A loud, agonizing and grief stricken cry echoed through the area as Shikamaru Nara was delivered the news, and his father's torn and bloodied jacket. Hot and angry tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor; First Asuma, and now his Father. The young Nara pounded on the wood beneath him, trembling with emotion. His Father was the only man left that he could talk to about his problems, and now that man was gone as well. He had nobody now. He was alone; all alone.

Yoshino, hearing the cry of her son, raced to the door, only to collapse next to him upon setting her eyes on the vest. Her heart sank and her stomach churned as she stared in horror. Her husband was dead; killed in battle. He was gone forever. The strong woman broke down into tears and cradled her son's head to her chest. The ANBU who had delivered the news merely bowed his head, offered his condolences, and disappeared, leaving the family alone to grieve.

* * *

The funeral went over without much happening. Shikamaru and the rookie nine were present. Yoshino, with her eyes emitting endless tides of tears. The two remaining members of the senior InoShikaCho team, Inoichi and Chouza were drinking in memory of their old friend, but their hearts were not in it. After the ritual was over, everyone began to disperse, but Shikamaru remained, staring at his Father's jacket, which hung over the headstone. Upon a whim, he picked up the article and lifted it over his shoulders, putting his arms through the arm-holes. Though the jacket was ragged and stained, he wore it with pride. His father would have wanted him to move on. Vengence could wait. It was about time that Shikamaru grew up and became a man.


	2. Chapter 1: Eden

_Shikaku Nara has been badly injured and is assumed dead. Temari discovers him and nurses him back to health at a desert oasis. The result of their meeting is far more dramatic than either could have ever imagined. ShikakuxTemari. M for mature themes, nudity, and sexual content._

_I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto or any of its characters, including those mentioned in this story._

Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Katsumiyo**: I hope this chapter temporarily satiates your hunger for more.

**Pattie Mayonnaise**: You gave me the final push to finish the chapter. Thanks for that.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Eden_

Rays of light spilled out from the heavens, shedding their warmth and magnificent energy onto the tan skin of a woman. The rays refracted as they struck beads of perspiration, and reflected as they met the shiny blonde hair upon her head. Her smouldering green eyes glistened with pleasure as she swung her body gracefully in circles and sharp angles. Her muscles strained as she whipped from side to side, and moved her large weapon through the heavy pressure of the air. Grains of the desert sand sprayed up with every twist of her curvy body, and her simple yet sexy purple outfit moved with her. Her breathing was laboured in her efforts, but a look of pure peace on her face showed that her fatigue was not a bad thing, for she had been at this for several hours now.

The young woman swung her weapon several more times, creating enormous gusts of sharp and dangerous winds. A clear 'woosh' sound could be heard if any person was in the area, but she knew she was alone. There was not another living creature for a mile in all directions, save for the occasional snake or lizard. She was completely alone, and she liked it that way.

Four symmetrical, and quite spiky ponytails swayed as powerful gusts were created. The large weapon in the woman's hands was not the conventional tool of shinobi, but a special one that not many chose to take on. It was a very large, very heavy fan, made of thin sheets of metal, and painted white on one side, black on the other. A defining feature of this giant weapon was the three identical circles painted onto the white side of the fan, each an equal distance apart. These three circles were often the last thing an enemy would see before their unfortunate death.

The woman, known as Temari no Sabaku, older sister of the Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, finished her intricate and beautiful dance with a final swoop, and flick of her wrist to close the powerful weapon. She slammed the now sheathed fan into the sand directly in front of her, forcing it to stand up while she moved to take a swig from a water canteen. She wiped the sweat from her brow before scanning the desert with a slight smirk gracing her smoothe features.

Temari was meant to be attending an important, yet extremely boring meeting in place of the Kazekage this fine afternoon, but opted to take the day off and spend it training instead. She figured her other brother Kankuro, an irresponsible womanizer of sorts, could take on the role in her place. It wasn't like he got the boring stuff much anyway. He deserved a good day or two in a room with ancient old buffoons rather than her, who worked hard every day of her life.

The fan wielder stretched out her muscles to be sure that they would remain loose in her inactivity, and replaced her canteen at her hip. She had finished with her planned training session for the day, but still had a few hours to spare. She figured it was about 1PM, according to the sun, which meant she had a good three or four hours before she would be forced to head home. The desert nights were one thing anyone would want to avoid, as the temperature dropped extremely low without the sun to warm the sand. With time to spare, the young blonde had to think of something else to do to fill her time. Luckily for her, she knew exactly the thing that would round off her day perfectly: a nice relaxing dip in the waters of the desert oasis. It was like her little Eden at times like this, for very few people would brave the harsh desert in order to reach the lovely pool, and many did not know of its existence. It was the perfect place for her to relax in solitude.

Temari picked up her fan and manoeuvred it into her obi from over her shoulder. When it was in place, she took a deep breath, funnelling chakra to her feet, and then took off at top speed in the direction she knew the oasis was located. The chakra in her feet allowed her to move without risking a twisted ankle on the uneven and unpredictable dunes of the Suna desert. As the wind whipped her bangs around, she couldn't help but grin happily as she moved. Today was the perfect day. Nothing and nobody could possibly ruin it for her, and she was positive nothing could make it better either. Or that was what she thought.

* * *

The blonde had been running for about ten minutes, and her chakra reserves were beginning to run low. Having had used a lot of chakra in her training session, Temari was already low to begin with. She hadn't realized until she began to feel the fatigue pulling at her body. She stopped the chakra flow to her feet, and allowed them to sink into the hot depths of the sand. She stood there for a moment, allowing herself to adjust to the temperature, before she took off at a slower, more careful run. She had only been moving for five minutes when her toe caught on something and she was sent tumbling forward. As a skilled shinobi, she reacted quickly, and moved into a roll, before coming back up with a kunai in hand. There was no enemy in sight.

Temari sighed in slight relief, knowing she would not have the energy to fight off an attacker, and replaced her kunai within the folds of her dark purple obi. She stood to her full height and moved forward to investigate the rock she had tripped on. The only odd thing was that there was no rock. Curious, she dug through the fluid grains before she found the deep blue of a sandal, and the pale flesh of toes. The woman's face drained of blood as she realized what she had discovered. It was a dead body – she was sure of it.

Her hand trembling ever-so-slightly, Temari moved more of the sand to the side, practically shovelling it full on, and soon revealed the face of a man. A pang shot through her stomach and chest as she realized who it was. She had seen this man once before, a long time ago.

* * *

_ A young boy was sitting on a black cushioned bench across from her, twiddling his fingers idly, one hand bandaged. He wore a simple green flak jacket, which was custom for most Chuunin of Konohagakure. Under that jacket was a grey vest and fishnet tee. His hairstyle was strikingly odd, resembling that of a pineapple, a spiky ponytail sitting atop his head._

_ Temari sat with her legs crossed, waiting with the boy. She had just saved him from certain death and returned him to the village. His friends were not so lucky, two of which were in critical condition, and were being treated by the Hokage herself. The young blonde was merely waiting with the boy to hear the news of the other shinobi. It was her duty. Fed up with his nervousness, she broke the silence:_

"_There's nothing you can do being nervous." Her deep voice explained, "Sacrifices are given when it comes to missions. You've undergone psychological training, haven't you?" She was merely trying to console him as she would have in her village, but his glare clearly showed she had failed. Things were so different in this country; so straight-forward, with no emotional barriers. It was odd to her._

_His voice sounded in response:_

_ "Training is different from real missions," His voice sounded annoyed, but she didn't know why, "I knew what missions were. I thought I knew that the life of a ninja was like this. The mission was my first time appointed as group leader. That's when I knew..." He paused, looking at his lap, before peering back up at her, "I was not cut out to be a ninja."_

_ Temari could not understand why this boy was spilling his every emotion to her. She was practically a stranger to him. Her response showed her thoughts, "Unexpectedly fragile, aren't you? Even though you're supposed to be a man," She knew it would hit a sore spot with him. He was a chauvinist, as she had discovered in their Chuunin exam battle. It was harsh, even for her. Shikamaru stood, not willing to hear her anymore. He was becoming too emotional._

"_Even though I was appointed group leader, the only thing I could do was trust everyone." He looked down, "I was too naive. I didn't have enough strength. It's all my fault." His fist clenched at his side._

_Temari was appalled by his words, "Are you afraid of getting hurt?" She asked, her outrage apparent in her voice. Shikamaru merely turned and walked away, avoiding the question, and stab at his manhood._

_That was when she heard the voice of an older man; a man that resembled the boy who had sat in front of her very much. The only difference was a goatee and two gruesome battle scars. She assumed it was the boy's father. His words were what brought the boy to tears, and his words were one thing that helped inspire her to become a better ninja than she already was. She would not forget that day; not for a long time. Tsunade, the sixth Hokage, had revealed his name: __**Shikaku Nara.

* * *

**_

Temari lifted the man's head and placed it into her lap. She studied his torn and bloodied body with horrified eyes. Her first instinct was to check for a pulse, despite the fact that he looked completely lifeless. She reached for the man's wrist, but before she could touch his skin, his hand snapped to her own wrist, gripping it painfully hard. The man's eyes snapped open, and Temari jumped in surprise. He stared at her, wide eyed, before his expression softened slightly, and a small smile played on his lips.

"Are you an angel sent to take me to heaven?" He asked, his voice barely audible, "H-have I actually made it to paradise?"

Before Temari could answer, the Nara slipped back into the comfort of unconsciousness. The blonde checked his pulse to be sure, and a very weak beat could be felt through the flesh of his wrist. He was alive, but barely. Upon inspection of his cuticles, the young woman could see that he was severely dehydrated. He had probably been out in the desert for at least a day or more. She needed to get him water immediately. Reaching for her water canteen, she carefully screwed off the cap, before tipping the bottle over the man's mouth, which she forced open with her other hand. Despite his unconscious state, the water went down without issue. She capped the container after emptying it into his mouth.

Temari lifted the man as she stood, supporting his weight by slinging his arm over her shoulder and virtually dragging him along with her. He was heavy, but she was strong, her training with a large fan strengthening her muscles greatly. The young woman knew that she needed to get the man out of the sun and to some place safe. The closest place she could think of was the oasis she had been headed to in the first place. There was plenty of water there to drink, shade from a few palm trees, and she knew she could care for him better there.

* * *

It didn't take long for Temari to reach the oasis, as she had only been a five minute run away when she encountered Shikaku Nara in the sand. As she arrived, she lay the man down on the grass under a palm tree, before surveying the area quickly.

It looked as it did the last time she had been there. There was a large pool of crystal clear water, surrounded by green grass, ferns, and several palm trees. The entire oasis was rather large, coming in at about an acre in size. There were no enemies or predators in sight, so the young woman deemed the area safe. She moved back to the man's side, kneeling down slowly to inspect his wounds once more. She tore a small piece of material from the end of her silk obi and moved to the water to soak it for a moment before returning to Shikaku's side. She removed his torn and bloodied fishnet shirt, folding it and placing it next to his body delicately despite the fact that it was ruined. From a random location within the folds of her obi, she produced a jar of ointment and placed it on top of the shirt.

"This might sting, Shikaku Nara," she whispered, knowing he likely would not hear her, "but it will make you better."

With that said, the young woman dabbed at the man's wounds, cleaning sand and blood from them. She knew the salt content in the sand and the rough texture of it would hurt quite a lot, but in his safe unconsciousness, he seemed fine. She dabbed for a few moments before rinsing the material in the water and continuing. This went on until the wounds were completely clean. As she studied the gashed, she noticed their odd patterns. Three parallel _scratches_ all an inch apart. Several crossed one another. She took a mental image of these markings before covering each gash with the sticky ointment she had in a small jar.

As she left the man to sleep and heal – the ointment was specially made, and would help to speed up the healing process– Temari removed her sweat and blood-stained clothing, starting with her torn obi, dress, fishnet and chest-binding bandages. During this time, she folded each garment, placing them in a neat pile at the edge of the water. She glanced behind her to peer at the man to insure he was still unconscious, before she moved forward into the cool water of the oasis.

Her hips swayed from side to side as she waded into the water, the curves of her buttocks were quite voluptuous, and her waist and hips made a delicious hourglass shape. As she moved deeper and deeper into the water, her thick, muscled thighs were swallowed up by the pool, followed by her bottom, then waist, and she finally stopped in the middle, where the water reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wiggled her toes in the sand and waited for her body to adjust to the temperature before diving into the pool and swimming in tight circles under the surface for a few moments. As she ran out of air, she quickly broke through the calm waters, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs and shaking the water out of her hair. As rivulets upon rivulets cascaded down her body, she could only stand there and enjoy the cool liquid. Her ponytails were dropping quite sadly, and deciding her hair could use a good rinsing, she removed each elastic one-by-one and slid them onto her wrists.

Temari leaned back, dipping her head into the water in order to wet her hair once more. As she arched her back, the toned muscles of her stomach could be seen by anyone who could have been in the area watching. Her full, supple breasts, complete with hard, puckered nipples seemed to float just above the surface of the water. The young woman ran her fingers through her hair several times under the water before straightening her body and turning to look at the man she had saved. Her eyes widened when they landed on him.

She hadn't realized that he was conscious.

Not only that, but he was watching her with an expression that could only be described as pure, uncensored lust.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the official first chapter. I hope the cliffhanger doesn't drive you completely nuts. The next chapter will hopefully be finished in a few days. If you have any qualms about my writing, or simply ways for me to improve, click and review to let me know. I LOVE feedback. If you have any predictions or ideas for me, throw them my way and I'll likely respond. Review for my sake, it honestly reminds me of this story's existance :D

**Teaser for the Next Chapter: _Tempatation_**

_The young woman stood before Shikaku for a few moments, unable to make a decision in her current state of mind. Seeing the man shirtless and looking into his eyes made her stomach tighten and her skin warm. He was needy —that much she could tell—and he was clearly attracted to her. Her morals screamed "Put your clothes on, you whore," but at the same time, her body screamed "God yes, just do it already." Shikaku simply stared up at her, mesmerized and entranced by her glistening beauty._

_"I'm not an angel, Nara," she said, lowering herself to eye level and leaning over him slightly, "You're not dead, but that's a good thing, because..." her fingers traced the edge of one of his already healing wounds, causing him to grimace slightly, "Because I would hate for a body like this to go to such waste."_


	3. Chapter 2: Temptation

_Shikaku Nara has been badly injured and is assumed dead. Temari discovers him and nurses him back to health at a desert oasis. The result of their meeting is far more dramatic than either could have ever imagined. ShikakuxTemari. M for mature themes, nudity, and sexual content._

_I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto or any of its characters, including those mentioned in this story._

Thank you, everyone who is reviewing_. _I've recieved some awesome tips that have helped me thus far. I appologize for the long wait, but I've not had much inspiration or time lately.

**Warning **This chapter contains graphic material. If you don't like that kind of thing, skip it. **Warning**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Temptation_

Part of her felt the urge to beckon him into the water with her.

Another part told her to go to him. He was injured.

At the same time, she felt a hint of embarrassment and shyness, wanting to cover herself to avoid his dark roaming eyes.

"You really must be an angel. Is this paradise, my dear? Do I get to live here with you forever?" the gruff voice of Shikaku growled, his voice husky both from his slight arousal and his time under the sand.

In response, Temari chose her second option, wading through the cool, clear water towards the heavily scarred man. As she went, rivulets continued to make their way down her body. One sneaky stream made a path between her breasts and slid all the way down her toned stomach and disappeared into the pool. She continued her approach, her body becoming more and more exposed as she came closer and closer to the man. Her breasts bounced ever so slightly with each step; her hips swayed from side to side as she moved; her lips curved into a small, mischievous smile; the shaved V of her pelvis revealed itself; her strong, thick thighs tightened and relaxed when she exited the water. She glistened like there were diamonds embedded in her skin, the sun forcing rays of light to scatter off her body in every direction. Her wet hair clung to her neck and cheeks, but she ignored it all, focused solely on the Nara in front of her. Her nudity and his interest intrigued her. The possibilities beckoned her. Her loins burned, tightened and moistened all at once in response to the thoughts spinning through her mind.

But he was injured—

She could be gentle.

—He was probably married too—

His wife probably thought he was dead.

—What about Shikamaru? It was clear he liked her, and she kind of liked him—

Shikamaru could be useful. Plus, he had the pig to entertain himself.

—Shikaku was old—

Oh, but he was damn sexy in that dark, battle worn kind of way. His scars made her want him bad, and his smouldering eyes made him even more desirable. His sexy, toned and muscled body only topped off the list of reasons she was attracted to him. The goatee simply completed the perfect picture, and her mind flashed images of her fingers gripping his hair as the pair entwined.

The young woman stood before Shikaku for a few moments, unable to make a decision in her current state of mind. Seeing the man shirtless and looking into his eyes made her stomach tighten and her skin warm. He was needy —that much she could tell—and he was clearly attracted to her. Her morals screamed "Put your clothes on, you whore," but at the same time, her body screamed "God yes, just do it already." Shikaku simply stared up at her, mesmerized and entranced by her glistening beauty.

"I'm not an angel, Nara," she said, lowering herself to eye level and leaning over him slightly, "You're not dead, but that's a good thing, because..." her fingers traced the edge of one of his already healing wounds, causing him to grimace slightly, "Because I would hate for a body like this to go to such waste."

The man watched her, his eyes boring into her own. She stared at him too, looking deep into the obsidian orbs that were his eyes. They were like smoking coals cooling after a long night of smouldering in a fire. She couldn't look away from him; she was entranced by those eyes. Despite this, she noticed when he smiled at her, his chapped lips turning up and stretching over his teeth. His muscles flexed ever so slightly as he moved to sit up, hissing in pain as his wounds pulled and stretched with the movement. He reached for the woman before him, and Temari instinctively complied.

Temari leaned closer, kneeling between the man's legs with one hand next to his head for support. As she studied his wounds and gently traced the edge of each scratch slowly, his hand snaked up her body, starting at the back of her left thigh, around the curve of her buttocks, caressing the small of her back, and coming to a rest at her waist, where his fingers never ceased to move.

"You're so beautiful..." Shikaku murmured, his voice deliciously sexy with its gruff, growly tone, "How could you not be an angel come to whisk me away to heaven..?" he paused momentarily, licking his dry, cracked lips, "Or are you my guardian angel, sent to save me from death?"

Temari didn't speak. Instead, she leaned over him even farther, closing the space between their lips and kissing him lustily. His dry lips were rough against hers, but she continued regardless, sucking and nibbling at them with every opportunity. Her cheeks heated as he gripped her bottom hard, but she did not move away. It was Shikaku who separated the kiss, but only to roll the still glistening Temari onto her back. He flinched subtly in pain as his wounds pulled from the movement, but he ignored it, his mind focused on her body and nothing else.

* * *

Shikaku could not resist this beautiful, sexy woman before him. She looked so perfect and bright that she had to be an angel; he knew it. Besides, how could he have survived such an attack alone in the desert? He had to be dead. Was she his reward for a good life? He certainly hoped so.

Her body glistened so magically, the sun reflecting off the wetness of her skin. As he gazed at her intensely, he noticed her slightly uncomfortable look, and eased up on the staring. It was just that she was so breathtakingly gorgeous that he had trouble looking away; had trouble keeping his mind from imagining her beneath him, writhing and moaning his name over and over again.

She moved out of the water after a moment, approaching him slowly and revealing each part of her body section by delicious section. Her full, round breasts were the first to be revealed; her nipples visibly hardened the moment they were out of the water, and the mounds sagged ever-so-slightly without the water holding them up. Next, her toned, perfect stomach came into view, rivulets of water streaking down her milky-white skin. His mouth became slightly dry as he saw more of her, while his loins heated. Last to be revealed was her hairless pelvis, followed by her long, muscled legs. He couldn't help but watch as the muscles tightened and loosened as she walked, and how the sneakiest rivulets of water made their way between her legs, disappearing out of view.

As she lowered herself onto him, denying her Anglicism, he couldn't help but to grow warmer and _firmer_. She traced each wound slowly and carefully, causing stinging and tingling sensations at the same time. His pain tolerance made it seem rather enjoyable instead of being painful. He watched her closely as she moved even closer to him. Her lips were so moist and inviting; gorgeous pink things, just begging him to accept them. They pressed themselves against his own lips, moving ever so slightly against his in a series of small kisses. He gripped her buttocks tightly in response, silently begging her to move even closer. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into her mouth, chasing hers in an endless game of cat-and-mouse. She tasted like mint and tea, with a tiny hint of cinnamon. It was delicious and intriguing all at once.

Unwilling to surrender all control to this beautiful, sexy, _perfect_ woman, Shikaku rotated his hips quite forcefully, a hand moving to her back to support her, and the other to the ground to support himself. In this quick reversal of positions, he temporarily forgot about his injuries, however, and winced in pain as his wounds pulled in protest. He quickly ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the naked woman beneath him.

She stared up at him, her eyes lidded, her lips begging for more of his. He obliged, swooping down to claim her lips with his. Her legs snaked around his waist and he moved a hand to grip her thigh. His other hand moved to her left breast, pressing into it firmly before flicking his thumb over the nub of her nipple. She moaned in response, the sweet satisfaction in her voice sending blood rushing to his manhood. He wanted to hear that sound again and again. He pinched the same nipple and twisted it ever-so-slightly, receiving another delicious moan in response, accompanied by an arching of her back. He broke their heated kiss once more, moving them to her neck, her jaw, and her ear, where he whispered huskily into it:

"Moan for me again, Angel."

She seemed to oblige as he tugged on her nipple once more, her voice needy and desperate this time.

Shikaku could barely control himself; his mind was swimming with lust and flashing images of what he wanted to do with this woman. As the blood left his head to seek his nether regions, he lost more and more common sense, and simply acted on instinct. His lips left her neck and moved to her right breasts, where he proceeded to suck, nibble and lick the nipple hungrily. He tugged on the opposite nipple with his fingers, twisting and flicking it at the same time as his lips worked. His reward was a series of moans and twitches from the woman beneath him, each moan getting slightly louder than the last. As he looked up, he saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she gasped in pleasure.

He could no longer hold back. He needed to be inside her – now.

Shikaku reached between them and unbuttoned his black pants. He carefully slid them down and kicked them off, taking his boxers with them. He gripped his throbbing member, ready to enter her, before looking up for confirmation. The eyes that locked with his were orbs of pure lust and need. They reminded him of the ocean of Kirigakure; blue-green swirls that were so inviting you almost wanted to jump right in.

The man took her needy gaze as his confirmation, and with one quick and forceful thrust, he was inside. The woman's cry of pain made him stop immediately as his eyes snapped up to hers. Her brows were pressed together and her eyes were closed tight. A look of pure pain was on her face, and a wave of worry washed over Shikaku. He looked down to see a streak of red coating his manhood – she was a virgin. Of course, Shikaku could have guessed that had his mind been working. She was an Angel, he knew, so she could not have had the chance to lay with a man before. Angels could not do so; Angels were forbidden to have sex—right?

"Don't worry, Angel, the pain will go away soon." Shikaku said in a soothing, calming voice.

He moved again, pulling himself all the way out of her before pressing back in, slowly this time. Her insides gave way as he entered, gripping him snugly. He pulled back out once more, before entering again and repeating this process several times before he heard the woman groan impatiently.

"F-faster, please..." she begged him, her voice husky and full of arousal.

Shikaku obliged, and he picked up the pace immediately, moving progressively faster as he thrusted in and out of her hot, wet depths. Her legs tightened around his waist and her back arched in pleasure as she cried out. Her voice only spurred him on, making him move faster and faster, and slam into her harder and harder. A clear wet smacking could be heard as his testicles slapped against her skin. It was a sound that made his tongue crave her juicy wetness.

Temari writhed underneath Shikaku, arching her back, tightening her legs around him, curling her toes and gripping his hair with increased fervour as time passed and pleasure increased. Sweat began to drip down Shikaku's forehead, sliding down his temples in slithery, sticky streams. His efforts were not without rewards, however, has the woman beneath him shuddered and moaned louder and louder with every passing second.

It wasn't long before both Temari and Shikaku were reaching their limit. Temari's climax began first, but twitching and spasming of her stomach muscles, and cries of pure ecstasy. The tightening within her drove Shikaku to his own climax, as he began to groan and pant while still pounding into her at full force. With a final thrust, he released his seed within her, a long groan of relief accompanying it. Both of them collapsed in a heap of flesh and body fluids, Shikaku resting his head between Temari's large bosoms. The two rested there for several moments, their chests heaving to gain oxygen. Shikaku pulled out of Temari only when his body allowed him to move. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky in wonderment.

Temari rolled onto her side, her face flushed with the heat of sex. She stared at the man for a few moments, and he stared back at her, his eyes boring into her deep into hers. His eyes were fogged over slightly, which couldn't be noticed unless you were looking right at them, and as they stared at one another, a sliver of truth passed through his eyes.

"Do you still think you're dead, and I'm an angel, Nara?"

He closed his eyes and groaned audibly, but did not say a word. He simply lay there, wishing his original thoughts were true. He wanted her to be an angel. He wanted to be in heaven where he would have a good day every day. He wanted to be rewarded and he wanted Temari to give that to him. He couldn't accept the truth. The truth meant that he had just committed adultery and that his wife would leave him and his son would never forgive him.

"Oh god, Shikamaru....." the man groaned.

Shikaku knew full well that his son had been in love with Temari. The two had worked together on the Chuunin exams for years. He saw how they flirted and how they fought. They were great for each other. Shikaku had just ruined that – ruined her – and it was all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. His son would be devastated. This was horrible; beyond horrible, actually. It was like hell on earth.

"I have to get back to Konoha," Shikaku stated, attempting to get to his feet.

"You can't. Your wounds aren't healed. You'll never make it back by yourself," Temari argued, sitting up quickly and putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You've done enough, haven't you? You tricked me. You seduced me. I have to go, and you're not going to stop me!"

Shikaku got to his feet, paused for a moment to look back at her, before he dressed himself and began to hobble away from paradise. He vowed never to look at another woman again, let alone her. She made him do it. She tricked him. She forced him to commit a crime against his wife, and he would never be able to look at her the same. He was ashamed and he was going to be punished for his mistake. For Shikaku, he would forever be banished from paradise. There was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the long awaited second chapter. I need some inspiration for things to include. If you have ideas, let me know and you might see them in the upcoming chapters. I would also appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me. It really does help.

**Teaser for the next chapter: _Exile_**

_Shikaku lay in his bed, his eyes closed, but his mind still very active. He couldn't sleep. He had so much swirling around in his head. First and formost, he thought about _her_. The woman who tempted him. Temari. His thoughts were angry at first, but deep down, he still craved her body. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to feel her silky skin under his fingers. He needed to. He ached with the need. He didn't look at his wife the same. She seemed like a kind of food he got tired of. She annoyed him now. He hadn't been able to look his son in the eye, but whether or not the boy noticed, he didn't show. Shikaku couldn't help but wonder if the woman he had left in the dessert had the same problem as him...._

_---_

_Temari groaned audibly before rolling over in her bed for the nth time that night. Her loins were burning with need, and she knew it was because of the man she found in the dessert. He made her crazy. There were times when she flushed bright red in the middle of a meeting because her mind drifted to their activities together. She craved him so much that she found her mind drifting to him more and more often. She needed a release from this need she felt. As she rolled over once again, she couldn't help but wonder if Shikaku felt the same way.  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Exile

_****_**A/N:**_ I know it's been a reeeeeeaaaallly long time since I've updated this story, but I've been super busy with life. University is going well, I have a new man in my life, and I've been looking for a job forever. I hope this chapter is at least a little bit satisfying, even if it doesn't have the kind of action it usually does._

__I warn you, if you do not like sexually explicit stories complete with vulgar language, this story is not for you. If you do not like the idea of adultery, this story is not for you (One reader has felt the need to judge my story based on this one fact, and it's pissing me off). I appreciate any comments regarding structure and content. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and give them. I LOVE constructive criticism. If you are going to flame or troll me, don't even bother commenting.

THANKS!

Your Unmotivated Genius,

Kate

_**Chapter 3**_

_Exile_

Shikaku lay in his bed, his eyes closed, but his mind still very active. He couldn't sleep. He had so much swirling around in his head. First and foremost, he thought about her; the woman who tempted him. Temari. His thoughts were angry at first, but deep down, he still craved her body. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to feel her silky skin under his fingers. He needed to. He ached with the need. He didn't look at his wife the same. She seemed like a kind of food he got tired of. She annoyed him now. He hadn't been able to look his son in the eye, but whether or not the boy noticed, he didn't show. Shikaku couldn't help but wonder if the woman he had left in the dessert had the same problem as him...

Temari groaned audibly before rolling over in her bed for the nth time that night. Her loins were burning with need, and she knew it was because of the man she found in the desert. He made her crazy. There were times when she flushed bright red in the middle of a meeting because her mind drifted to their activities together. She craved him so much that she found her mind drifting to him more and more often. She needed a release from this need she felt. As she rolled over once again, she couldn't help but wonder if Shikaku felt the same way.

She had been exiled from Eden; banished from the haven that was his body. She had to do something. She had to get back into his life somehow. She was miserable. She was suffering. There had to be a way...

He had been tempted by her and he had liked it – loved it. He wanted her again. He wanted the utopia that he had experienced in the desert. He needed her more than he ever needed anything before. The problem was, he couldn't. He had a wife and a son and a village. He couldn't find her and have her. He was exiled from Eden...

Temari was tired of not sleeping. She was tired of always thinking of him and never getting anything done. She couldn't live like this. It had been weeks since she watched him leave. She had to see him; But how?

Her mind drifted through the possibilities at light speed. Her brother could organize a mission for them..? No, that would be too easy for him to decline. Perhaps she could go on a liaison mission and just "happen" to cross his path...? That would be too complicated and he would probably avoid her. These possibilities kept swirling through her head until she found what she needed. Shikamaru: his son. The kid was so much like his father, but lacked the life experience and the maturity to interest her like the older man did. She had flirted with him and toyed with him for her own amusement, and maybe one day she could have loved him, but that was all over now. She had tasted a forbidden fruit, and she liked it. Shikaku was deliciously sexy with his gruff voice, scarred body, strong arms and sculpted chest. He had the experience and knowledge that she needed from a man and Shikamaru would be the key to getting this. How? She would use the boy's attraction to her to get to his father. She would hang around him, turn on the flirt tenfold, and make him fall hard for her. Then, she would hang around his house more and more often, seeing his father secretly when the rest of the household was asleep.

It was perfect.

The first step was getting to Konoha. She would speak to her brother about it. As the Kazekage, Gaara could give her any mission she asked for, no matter how silly. She would propose a village relations meeting and go to Konoha under the ruse of getting to know more about the village and the country as a whole. She would seduce Shikamaru and this would give her complete access to his home and to his father. She just hoped with all of her heart that Shikaku was not going on any missions yet after his ordeal.

With an excited sigh, Temari closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. For the first time in weeks, she slept soundly, dreaming of what lay ahead of her. Soon enough, she would be near him again.

Shikamaru sighed quite dramatically, picking earwax out of his ear as the Hokage lectured him about being a good guide. He was being given another silly mission of showing the Suna liaison around Konoha. As if she didn't know her way around already. Regardless, Tsunade made this mission seem extra important. There was something about making a good impression. He honestly didn't feel like hearing it. The Liaison, Temari, would just bitch at him the whole time anyway, putting her hands on those round hips of hers and glaring at him with those deep, blue-green eyes...

The Nara sighed again, this time more wistfully. Tsunade, unfortunately, took it as an insult and screamed at him just a little louder, however possible that was. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and nodded, before taking his leave like the coward he was. As he got outside, he lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply and savouring the nicotine rush that always calmed his nerves. Temari was to arrive in roughly half an hour. If he valued his life, he had better get to the gates pronto. The Suna princess liked to be early. He couldn't imagine why, though. Being early was never good for anyone. It inconvenienced him, and if he was on time, she would be angry and accuse him of being late and it would inconvenience _both_ of them. _'How Troublesome...'_ he thought

Shikamaru arrived at the village gates in only a few minutes, strolling up to the open doors casually, both hands buried deep in his pants pockets. He looked around lazily for a moment, seeing nobody but the gate guards in the immediate area. He sighed and gazed longingly at the fluffy clouds floating slowly up in the sky. How he wished he could be up there instead of here, waiting to be bitched out for something or another. He couldn't help but be excited to have her around again though. The woman was the perfect mental sparring partner for Shikamaru. She pushed his buttons and he pushed hers. It kept him constantly on his toes and ready to throw back a witty insult in response to hers. Not only that, but he had to admit to himself that she was pretty nice on the eyes; scary, but nice.

Flashes of memories spun through the dark-haired man's mind as he waited patiently for Temari to arrive. The images were from all their encounters. The Chuunin exams, where they fought, both flexing their mental muscles in an attempt to out-think the other; that sexy, mischievous smile when she saved his life; those long luscious legs crossed teasingly as he awaited news on his best friend's life, and her concerned look when she watched him cry like a wimp; the way her breath quickened just a little bit when he leaned in close to whisper a strategy for defeating another wind-user; walking through Konoha with her after a long day planning the Chuunin exams and sharing quick looks at one another... Every time he saw her, he felt like he was coming home, because like the saying went, the home is where the heart is, and she had his heart a long time ago.

Of course, the Nara was a coward, even now, after the death of his sensei. He would never be able to act on his feelings because he was too afraid of what she would say and how she would tease him. Did she like him the same way? Was she attracted to him like he was to her? Did she just think of him as a kid to amuse herself with? A woman like her had to have all the best guys chasing her. Why would she want someone like him? Shikamaru sighed longingly, staring at the clouds once more, and wishing he could live a simple life like they did. He just wanted to float along without a care in the world.

The Nara was snapped out of his calm oblivion when the sound of a familiar "humph" entered his ears. He opened one eye to look at the approaching woman and it took all his restraint to keep the other eye closed and his expression impassive. Her outfit was a lot different than the last time. She had forgone the traditional, professional kimono for a more form-fitting, _sexy_ little dress. There was no more of her genin styled A-symmetrical look. This was all symmetry with fishnet and an unbelievably short skirt. Shikamaru practically began to salivate like she was a juicy piece of steak.

Keeping his face expressionless, Shikamaru sighed dramatically, before opening the other eye and stretching as if he had just woken from a good nap. He glanced at the sky to gauge the time, before speaking in a lazy, drawled tone, "You're only ten minutes early, woman. Do you have a fever or something?" His words drew a flicker of annoyance to her face, and he revelled in it for just a moment before turned away from her to begin walking into the village.

"Well I didn't want to be waiting around here for you to show up, Lazy-ass," she retorted hotly, her tone all hostility with only a hint of playfulness. Shikamaru loved this game they played. They walked side-by-side, but never came close enough to ever bump arms.

The pair reported to the Hokage immediately, before heading over to Temari's hotel room. The walk was so familiar that it allowed Shikamaru to zone out completely, with nothing but fantasies playing out in his mind's eye. With every step, his racing mind came up with a new scene.

Just as his pants were getting a little bit uncomfortable, the pair reached the hotel that Temari always stayed at. He approached the front desk with a lazy canter, and waited for the attendant to acknowledge them. Only when she looked up did Shikamaru speak, "I need Temari-sama's usual room, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry, but that room is booked, Shikamaru-kun," the older woman squeaked, shaking her head sadly, "actually, _all_ of our rooms are booked. Didn't you remember that the Hyuugas were staying here while the greater part of their clan home was repaired?"

Shikamaru audibly cursed, smacking the side of his head for his stupidity. He had forgotten all about the flood at the Hyuuga complex. How something that important could slip his mind could only be explained by his distraction.

"I... Well, I don't know what else we can do then. I forgot about the flooding," he paused, allowing idea after idea to cycle through his brain at top speed, "Well, I suppose the it's the only thing that can be done. Temari, you will have to crash at my place while you are here. My apartment is sectioned off, but it is attached to my family home. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you _kidding_ me? I have to stay at your shitty apartment because the useless _Hyuugas_ couldn't protect their own home from a little _flooding_? You have to be fucking kidding me, this is ridiculous. I am here on official business as liaison between Konoha and Sunagakure!" She fumed for a moment, her expression all hate, "I will be telling my brother of this."

As the pair turned and walked away, Temari smiled to herself, hiding it so Shikamaru could not see. This was perfect. She would be right next door to the person she had been fantasizing about for months. That sexy, scarred, _fantastic_ man she fucked at the oasis. This could not be any better.

Temari was going to be with him again, if it killed her.

* * *

**Teaser for the next chaper: _Redemption_**

_Temari pressed against him, pushing him firmly against the hard brick wall. Her breasts were round and full, peaking out of the top of her lavender tank top like over-ripe fruit ready for the picking. Her half-lidded, lust-filled eyes bore into him, as if she were staring into his very soul. She kissed him then, her lips attacking his in a passionate, desperate attempt to feel something. She forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and loving every moment of it. He tasted spicy with a little hint of tobacco, which was a strange combination. Their tongues wrestled like that for several moments before they pulled away for breath. In that split second, her mouth found his neck and she bit him, _hard._ Blood welled out of the wound and dripped into and around her mouth, creating red streaks on his tan skin. He cried out in pain, stifling it at the last second to keep the volume hushed. His hissed at her, enduring her attack with as much composure as he could. _

_Temari could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her thigh as she pressed against him, but for some reason, it did not turn her on. It revolted her for some strange, unexplained reason. She had once considered Shikamaru a possible sexual partner for herself, and even imagined it in detail. That idea seemed silly now; almost perverse. How could she have ever thought Shikamaru was desirable in the slightest? He was a child three years her junior. He wasn't sexy or mature. He was boring._

_She couldn't stop now though. She needed to keep this charade up while she wood Shikaku. If she let her true feeling show, the boy would know what was up and she would no longer be allowed in his home. She_ needed _ to stick around long enough to do what she needed to do to win back the one man she could never live without. Shikaku did what nobody in the world could do: he made her feel like a woman. Shikamaru was the key to his father, and she would not allow her feelings to stop her plan. She _would _have Shikaku; No matter what the cost was._


	5. Chapter 5: Redemption

**A/N: **_Well, it sure has been a while since I've updated, but I have been so damn busy lately that Fanfiction writing has been on the back burner. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish up this chapter. I've got a lot of great ideas for the next chapter, and the story is almost coming to a close, so keep an eye out for more soon (I hope). As always, this story is rated M for a reason. This chapter contains a lot of adult material. If you are offended by the idea of adultery, and using someone for your own personal gain, I suggest you steer clear of this story, because you wont like it. Don't review to tell me how much you disagree with adultery, because I don't care. This fanfiction is an exploration of two characters as a couple. Get over it._

_Please leave a review if you can. Your constructive criticism helps me to get motivated. I love to hear from my readers. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and any predictions for the future ;]_

_Enjoy_

_-Katergroip_

**Chapter 4**

Redemption

Temari pressed against him, pushing him firmly against the hard brick wall. Her breasts were round and full, peaking out of the top of her lavender tank top like over-ripe fruit ready for the picking. Her half-lidded, lust-filled eyes bore into him, as if she were staring into his very soul. She kissed him then, her lips attacking his in a passionate, desperate attempt to feel something. She forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and loving every moment of it. He tasted spicy with a little hint of tobacco, which was a strange combination. Their tongues wrestled like that for several moments before they pulled away for breath. In that split second, her mouth found his neck and she bit him, _hard._Blood welled out of the wound and dripped into and around her mouth, creating red streaks on his tan skin. He cried out in pain, stifling it at the last second to keep the volume hushed. His hissed at her, enduring her attack with as much composure as he could.

Temari could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her thigh as she pressed against him, but for some reason, it did not turn her on. It revolted her. She felt ashamed and guilty. She had once considered Shikamaru a possible sexual partner for herself, and even imagined it in detail. That idea seemed silly now; almost perverse. How could she have ever thought Shikamaru was desirable in the slightest? He was a child three years her junior. He wasn't sexy or mature. He was boring.

She couldn't stop now though. She needed to keep this charade up while she wood Shikaku. If she let her true feelings show, the boy would know what was up and she would no longer be allowed in his home. She _needed_ to stick around long enough to do what she needed to do to win back the one man she could never live without. Shikaku did what nobody in the world could do: he made her feel like a woman. Shikamaru was the key to his father, and she would not allow her feelings to stop her plan. She _would_have Shikaku; No matter what the cost was.

Shikaku knew Temari was there. Shikamaru had re-introduced her to his father when he first brought her into his home. Of course, the young Nara only thought this was the second time the two of them were meeting since the Chuunin exams years ago. He completely missed the look of loathing Shikaku gave the blonde. Temari ignored it for the time being, completely confident in her ability to win him back.

That was why Temari was currently where she was, letting the younger shadow user molest her body right outside the door of his apartment. She was waiting for her plan to come to a close. As Shikamaru's left hand slid under her shirt and began to squeeze and fondle her breast, the light sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. _Any second now..._ she thought, continuing the scene with as much passion as she could muster. She reached her hand down between Shikamaru and herself, sliding it down his muscled stomach until it reached her goal. She gently massaged the bulge in his pants until he pulled his head back and moaned softly. That was when she heard a gravelly gasp behind her, and the sound of a bag dropping onto the gravel. Mission Success.

"Shikamaru, what do you think you are doing?"

His voice was intoxicating. That gruff growl made her insides heat up more than some nervous fondling from Shikamaru ever could. She grinned like a wolf who had caught her prey, before turning her heavily lidded eyes on Shikaku. His son, on the other hand, was stiff as a board, stuttering uncontrollably.

"D-d-dad, I... I was... W-we were... Uhhhh..."

For a genius, he sure lacked a few nuts and bolts in that thick skull of his. Temari rolled her eyes subtly, before turning her grin up a notch.

"What does it look like, Old Man? A little foreplay before the real fun begins. But you wouldn't know what that's like, would you? Been a while hasn't it? Or are you simply going senile with your old age?" her tone was mocking, even though she knew full well that it was all lies.

"T-t-temari..." Shikamaru groaned, his face beat red with embarrassment.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are on official business with the liason of Sunagakure. This is wholly inappropriate and you should have known better. Get inside this instant and contemplate what you have done," Shikaku commanded, his tone slightly angry, with a slight edge to it that the blonde recognized immediately.

Shikamaru did not need to be told twice. He stumbled into his apartment without waiting for Temari to follow. She wasn't about to, either. As she stood there, leaning against the brick wall of the house, Shikaku rushed forward, trusting his forearm across her collarbone forcefully. The pressure kept her from moving much, though she wouldn't have anyway. He stared at her, his face close enough to hers that she could smell the sake on his breath. His eyes were filled with a mix of anger and desire, and she couldn't help but grin at her accomplishment. He was cracking slightly. She knew it.

"Leave my son out of this, you damned she-devil!" Temari laughed at this, genuinely amused at the switch from "Angel" at their first encounter to "devil" now. How quickly views can change.

"Admit you have been dreaming of me; that you want to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck you, and I'll leave your son alone," she whispered huskily, "He's in love with me, you know. I could lead him on for ages and he would never know..."

Shikaku growled in frustration, presser his arm harder and harder into her collarbone until it was hard for her to breathe. Her composure never wavered, however, and it was only a few moments before he released her and stormed off into his own section of the family compound. Temari couldn't help but grin again. It was only a matter of time before he would shatter. She just needed to keep chipping away at his resolve and he would be hers again.

* * *

The next few days were boring. Temari was lead around town by her guide, even though she knew Konoha almost as well as she knew her own village. Shikamaru seemed to be avoiding eye contact, blushing whenever she happened to glance his way. It was ridiculous and immature and she hated every moment of his silly games. She needed to fix this so she could continue her charade. If Shikaku was going to give in, he needed a bit of a push, and fucking his son was just the way to do it. Before that could be done, however, she needed to pull the kid out of his state of embarrassed teen crush.

"Nara, I'm hungry. I've been to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar with Naruto before, and I've been to your Barbecue restaurant, but I've never been anywhere fancy. Take me somewhere nice. The best place in the village," she demanded.

"W-well, uhm. There's this one place Asuma used to go to with Kurenai all the time before... you know," he paused, sighing to himself and attempting to regain his composure, "It's called _Fleur de la Feuille_ or something like that. Ino said it means 'Flower of the Leaf', but she's not very good at other languages."

Temari nodded, rolling her eyes slightly at the boy's ramblings. She put on her best fake smile and asked him to lead the way. When they arrived at the location, Temari was taken aback by the beauty of the establishment. The walls were made of an ancient stonework, while gorgeous wild roses snaked their way up the walls. The windows were tinted to set the atmosphere inside, and candles could be seen on each of the tables. It was a romantic kind of place, and totally not Temari's style, but she figured it would get what she needed out of Shikamaru.

As the pair entered the restaurant, a man in a fancy tux approached with menus. He smiled a fake smile and asked if it was just the two of them. When the pair nodded, he lead them towards a small yet cosy table. The chairs were comfortable and cushioned, and the table had a maroon tablecloth with white cloth napkins. The candle in the center of the table was set inside a crystal candle holder that looked beautiful as it glowed a pink hue.

When the waiter returned with water, Temari smiled, before glancing at her menu. He left quickly to allow them some time to mull it over, and the blonde took this as her opportunity to begin the next stage of her plan.

"Shikamaru, there's a reason I wanted you to take me here, and it isn't to sample the food of Konoha," she began, "I like you. I have since the Chuunin exams. I want to... act on that."

The Nara's cheeks flushed slightly, the tops of his ears turning the same colour as the tablecloth. He stared down at his empty plate for a moment, before looking back up and gazing at the beautiful blonde across from him. Of course he felt the same way, if not stronger than she ever could have imagined, but his father's words echoed in his head.

_"You are on official business with the liason of Sunagakure. This is wholly inappropriate..."_

But was it? Just because he was her guide didn't mean he was going to jeopardize her duties. If anything, he would aide her in her missions by getting to know her on a more personal, if not intimate level. She would learn more about him, and as a result, his village. That was why she was here, right?

"Do you know why I let you win during our match at the Chuunin exams?" He paused and then chuckled ever so slightly, "Other than the fact that I was too lazy to fight another match, of course..."

"To fuck with my head, obviously," she lied.

"No, Temari, it was because in that fight, I began to see you as someone on my level. You were just as smart as me, and even stronger. That fight changed me, and it took you saving my ass in the forest to realize why. I fell in love with you during that fight. I couldn't let you lose because I knew you would hate me for it. Even thought the exams ended soon after that, I still had to ensure you would consider me an equal too."

Temari smiled, both because her suspicions were confirmed, and her plan was going perfectly. Shikamaru interpreted it as a sign of approval and sighed with relief.

"You don't think I'm a corny idiot, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not, you idiot. I'm glad you finally told me, even though I've known all along."

"Y-you what?" he said a little too loudly, his eyes going wide, "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it kind of was. The way you stared at me every time we had to plan the Chuunin exams; how you would stare at the ceiling with a blank look on your face, but an obvious blush. It was pretty obvious."

Before they could continue the conversation, the waiter returned to take their orders. Temari ordered something cheap and simple, as did Shikamaru. They chatted a little more throughout the meal, Temari faking every word with practiced expertise, and Shikamaru opening up just as she planned. It was only a matter of time before phase two of her plan was complete, and soon after, she would have full success. Part of her felt guilty, but the other part felt triumph. Shikaku was worth ten of his son, and she could care less about his feelings. He always had the dumb ditz of a teammate to fuck when Temari ditched him.

* * *

After dinner, Temari forced herself to walk hand-in-hand with the boy, despite her hatred of such cutsie practices. It made her feel childish and weak, but she had to keep up her mask of lovey-doviness. When they returned to his apartment, Temari began to move toward the back of the house where she knew his bedroom was located, judging from the layout of the entire house, she knew the master bedroom of his parents' part of the house was close to Shikamaru's. She only hoped that it was right next door.

Shikamaru followed the blonde into his room, wondering why she was in there when her guest room was down the hall. Obviously he didn't catch onto what she was doing. He was so blind to these types of things, even if he was known for his intelligence. Temari turned to face him, her eyes filled with fake lust. She reached for his hand and placed it on her breast. He blushed at first, but after a moment of hesitation, he moved closer and began to massage the nipple that was beginning to show through the thin material of her Kimono. She took his other hand and lead it past the flap of the material, between her fishnetted legs and to her dripping clit. He massaged her firmly through the fishnet, every stroke sending little jolts of pleasure to her toes.

To make things easier, Temari imagined Shikaku's scars and small goatee. He imagined the man's gruff, gravelly voice whispering dirty things into her ear. She immediately became soaked, and Shikamaru noticed. He grinned in triumph, before pushing her back slightly. She resisted for a moment, before allowing him to take a slightly dominant role. She didn't like it, but it would help with her plan.

As Temari shifted onto her elbows on his bed, Shikamaru moved ontop of her, tugging at her silk obi in an attempt to get it off. After a moment, the material loosened and he pulled it away, revealing the prize beneath the black material of her kimono. Two large, perfectly round mounds lay before him, covered only by thin fishnet which criss-crossed over her flesh, barely holding back the gorging mammaries. Her erect nipples poked through the spaces in the material, and he took full advantage of this, flicking his fingers over both nubs as once. The blonde arched her back in response, pressing her breasts harder into his hands, begging for more.

Her hands slid all over his body. From his hard stomach, to his forearms, then the thighs and buttocks. Before long, she was tugging up his shirt, which he allowed her to remove and toss to the floor in a heap. Below the long-sleeved blue shirt was a fishnet one not much different from her own. Shikamaru shuddered slightly as her fingers ran across the material, touching skin then thread then skin again. The sensation was amazing.

The Nara tugged the rest of Temari's kimono open, revealing the rest of her body. She wore no panties, but only a full-body fishnet suit under the formal clothing. He couldn't help but moan with desire at seeing her soaking wet womanhood, and Temari knew his erection was probably becoming painful. To relieve him, she unbuttoned his pants, releasing him from his agony. Shikamaru quickly shrugged off his pants, followed by his boxers, which both fell on the floor next to his shirt. The two ninja lay there for a moment, Shikamaru wearing nothing but a fishnet top, and Temari in her own fishnet suit. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at one another and panting, before Temari grabbed his cock and slid it inside her at the same moment he crashed his lips into hers.

The threads around her opening tore as his girth slid through the gap with ease. As he entered her, he was surrounded by the tight heat of her cunt so completely that he gasped and shuddered with pleasure. He continued the passionate kiss despite his state of bliss, and after a moment, he pulled away and began to move inside her. He started off with a slow rhythm, before picking up the pace gradually.

"Faster, damnit! I want you to pound me until I bleed!" she commanded, rocking her hips in time with his in an attempt to speed things up.

Shikamaru obeyed, moving twice as fast, and filling her with his full length. The result was immediate, as the blonde writhed under him, arching her back and thrashing her head around in pleasure. She began to moan, her voice becoming louder and louder with each stroke of his manhood. Soon enough, she was practically screaming in pleasure. Shikamaru was too distracted, and his brain too sex-fogged to understand the implications of her voice. Temari knew exactly what she was doing, however. Shikaku would know _exactly _what was going on next door.

As Shikamaru came close to his climax, Temari suddenly rotated her hips with a sharp flick, rolling the boy onto his back. She pounced on him like a lion on her prey, before she straddled him and slipped him back inside her. She ground into his pelvis with the same intensity he had been fucking her with, bouncing up and down with her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her tits bounced at a different rhythm from the rest of her body, moving as if they had their own laws of physics. It was only a few more moments before Temari gripped the young Nara's upper arm tightly and cried out one last time as she came. Her insides twitched and trembled violently, pushing Shikamaru over the edge as well. He came violently, deep within her. She didn't care in the slightest as she collapsed onto his sweat-coated chest. Soon enough it would be Shikaku inside of her, and that was all she needed to think about.

* * *

Shikaku lay in his bed, listening to the banging on the wall from the room next to his: his son's room. As her voice began to ring out in moans of pleasure, he knew exactly what was happening and why. She was fucking his son to get to him. Yoshino lay fast asleep beside him, not stirring from the noise in the slightest. He sighed and wished he could do the same, but to no avail. The scarred ninja could do nothing but listen as his son picked up the pace, fucking the woman Shikaku couldn't stop thinking about. As he listened, his mind put him in that room, in the place of Shikamaru. He imagined himself pounding her hard and fast - his muscles straining to keep up the pace and his cock near bursting from her heat. He reached under his thin blanket, slipping a hand under the waistband of his shorts until it rested on his rock-hard erection. He stroked it gently at first, before gripping it tightly with his hand and simulating the scene he so badly wanted to be involved in.

As he heard her voice cry out in one final shout of pleasure, he, too, gave a slight moan before he came to his own climax, shooting string after string of hot semen into his shorts. As he recovered, gasping and shuddering from the aftershocks of pleasure, he glanced over at his wife. She was still sound asleep, without a change in her position at all. If only he could do the same.

**A/N:** _Don't forget to leave a nice review!~ 3_

_Sample from the next chapter, **Judgement Day**, coming soon._


End file.
